Forever Permanent
by AliceStrangely
Summary: Cloud's been begging Leon for years to go through with it, all it took was some bourbon and sweet talk. Sucky summary CxL yaoi 2 part saga!
1. Forever

CS: Hey. It's been awhile hasn't it. If you think this is the prequeal to E&A, I'm sorry to say, you're mistaken. Sorry. Not quite ready to put the first chapter of that up yet. This is just a short 2 chapt story circling around Cloud and Leon and their tattoo journery! Yeah! Features characters from the bouncer! Never played the game? I wouldn't waste your money, I got it used for $4. It had SO many price cut stickers on it I LOLed. That's right I laughed right out loud. Well enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Square enix characters or character likilyness in anyway. I'm poor remember. This is pure fan entertainment.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Cloud inquired his intoxicated lover watching him stumbling toward the brightly lit building.

Leon turned to the blonde, chocolate locks whipping fast and landing delicately once more about his face, placing a sweet kiss on the other's nose, "Oh, what? Now you what you want to back out _now? After_ you got me hammered?" He chuckled lowly and grabbed Cloud's handing leading him into the Parlor. A Tattoo Parlor that is.

Cloud had been begging his long term boyfriend Leon to get matching tattoos for years now, and just the other night after Cloud had sweet talked his ass off and sexed Leon the hardest he'd ever sexed him before, the level headed submissive sighed an 'alright' before rolling over before the blonde had a chance to pounce on him for victory sex.

Since the two could never truly be married due to the fact that it was 'an act against God' and what not, Cloud wanted to be united to Leon in a way that no one could ever take away, something permanent and would have spiritual meaning between the two of them. Tattoos, seemed the only thesis able solution.

The two entered the shop, rock music blasting softly as the hum of needles cut through the air and traveled up the couple's spines. Seated on a low chair was a sable haired man wearing a leather vest and baggy pants, tribal prints littering every inch of his skin. He turned from his work to the visitors, an attractive looking guy for a tattoo junky.

"Wazup? Ya here for a tat? Or maybe…" Brown eyes turned to the blonde hulky figure that entered the room, no tattoo lay on his skin but silver piercings everywhere.

"Body Piercings?" He asked gruffly.

Cloud scratched his spikes nervously, "Yeah, we're here for-"

"We're getting tattoos!" Leon exclaimed slinging his frame upon Cloud's. The strong smell of bourbon waftered into Cloud's sense, an truly arousing aroma when mixed with the scent of Leon. He put his arms around him and inhaled. The artist with the needle grinned at the burnet eyeing him up and down. "Are you now?"

Cloud frowned at the unneeded obsessive attention the other gave to his venerable mate.

The gruff associate noticed Cloud's glare and knocked his co-worker upside the head. "Concentrate."

The man with needle grinned at the drunkard before turning back to the canvas before him. The blonde walked toward the couple, "The name's Volt. Welcome. I apologize for my associate, he's a dumbass."

"Aw, Volt don't say that! I'm just an artist whose just been overworked and underpaid, is all."

The client let out a sharp 'ow', before the needle stopped humming, "Aw quit your bitchin it wasn't that bad." He harshly slapped the stinging skin, causing the man to cry out once more, each shout un nerving Leon more and more. The assaulted customer rose from his seat and waddled to the mirror on the other side of the room as the tattoo artist arose and joined Volt in front of the fresh meat.

"Hey, the name's Kou, best tat artist around." He extended his hand to the still clingy Leon who only gave a silent laugh of rejection concentrating on his man's bear neck rather than the artist who was at first taken back but grinned.

"I'm Cloud and this here's Leon." Cloud introduced to the employees, Leon's eyes wandered over to the finished client checking out his tattoo. Kou noticed the staring storm eyes and grinned, "Go on over and take a closer look if you want. Check out the genius that will soon be married to your skin."

The silent drunk pouted in being found out on his curiosity but none the less stumbled over to the client, Kou's eyes never leaving the leathered ass that was flaunted. Cloud sneered again at the rude employee second guessing whether getting a sacred and spiritual binding from some prev was a good idea.

Thank God for Volt who socked the artist in the head once more. "Dumbass!"

"Ai!! What? What I do!?" he exclaimed rubbing his throbbing head.

"Would you stop flirting with the clients? Especially when their mate is _right in front you!" _

Rather than get an sincere apology Kou dished out a half assed one, rolling his eyes and walking over to the burnet who questioned the client on his reasoning for his tattoo.

"Did it hurt?" Curious yet frightened eyes looked up at the middle age man as Kou slapped a bandaged on his tat. "Course it didn't, I'm as gentle as a mother when it comes to my work."

Large sultry chocolate eyes honed in to Leon's storm clouds, "Of course it will hurt a little but I promise you you'll end up loving it.

Leon gave a small smirk, "Was that a sex pun?"

Before Kou had a chance to answer Leon shot up and glomped Cloud who had sauntered over to the two.

"Cloudy, I was just looking at that guy's tattoo! Cho really is good!"

"Uh, the name's Kou." the artist corrected, but he went unnoticed as the burnet stroked and rubbed Cloud's body. "Never mind. So," He took a seat back on his small throne wiping down the table before him, "What sort of tattoo are you too interested in?"

Cloud disconnected from his intimate moment with Leon to pull out two sheets of papers from his pocket. "We want to get matching tattoos of each other's names." Leon snatched the documents from his lover's hand, "And you better make it look good!" He warned darkly, before handing it over to the other.

Kou scratched his head looking at the two names in the fine cursive print. Name tattoos had to be the most boring tattoo for an artist of his stature to perform. "Right, you mind if I jazz this up a bit at least? You know to give it that individual look to it."

Cloud shrugged, as the tall man motioned for the two to take a seat on a long black and yellow sofa as he took a seat in front of an artist desk, paper were scattered about and dashed ideas littered the floor.

Once they were all seated, Leon perched on Cloud's knee and Kou at his desk as Volt continued to straighten up before heading out for the night.

Kou tapped a pencil to his head, "Alright, sooo is there anything of any particular significance between the two of you? Like a special date or band or I don't know anything?"

Cloud scratched his head in thought, "No, not that I can think of." Leon paid no attention to the conversation, but rather played with cloud's earring. Kou noted the silver piece and asked if he could see it.

"Be careful with it, I bought it for our first anniversary." Leon sneered reluctantly handing it over.

"First anniversary, huh? What did he buy you?"

Leon smirked as he removed his tucked away necklace of silver shaped into a lion's roaring head. "My Griever. And that's Fenir."

Kou raised a brow, "You named them?" A smile dawned on his lips when he noticed a primrose blush strike Cloud's façade. Stormy eyes glared at the other man, "And what's wrong with that?"

Kou put up his hands in defense, "Nothing, nothing. Uh, heh, it's cute." Not satisfied with answer the intoxicated man crossed his legs and continued his heated gaze on the man as he played with the necklace.

"Are you planning on incorporating the pieces?" Cloud asked getting back to the issue, blush now faded away. The tattoo connoisseur's eyes lit up his creative juices finally flowing, "You bet your boyfriend hot ass I am."

****

Before Leon had a chance to throttle Kou for making him the butt of the joke, Cloud escorted him to the waiting area while Kou sketched up the pieces that would soon be apart of their lives forever. He only wished the artist would be quick about it, the liquor in his little lion's senses were slowing running thin. Sleep seemed inevitable very shortly, as he watched tired gray eyes close before hastily opening again.

Cloud smiled, "Aw, my poor little Lion's trying so hard to stay awake."

Ordinarily Leon would have probably dropped kicked Cloud for calling by his pet name in public, but being intoxicated changed the man, he actually loved being treated like a girlfriend when he was drunk. The small kisses Cloud stole and caresses he'd normally only allowed at night were shown openly in public whenever Leon drank himself under the table.

Leon smiled curling up into Cloud's being, "Maybe you should keep me occupied." Their lips connected as hands roamed and claimed already owned flesh. Cloud's hand found his way under the other's shirt to discover already hardened nipples. Leon shivered into the touch. "I hate it when you get me like this."

"You know you love it. Besides, I wasn't the one who kept asking for more."

Just as Leon was rearing to rejoin in lip merging merriment, he notice a rather stoic structure in the corner of his eye. He turned only to be greeted by the blonde metallic hulk, arms folded and eyes piercing.

"I hate to disturb your little…anyway, there's no baby making activity allowed on the sofa. Looked like you two were getting a little too…frisky."

Leon pulled his shirt down and took a seat beside Cloud rather than on top of him. Volt leaned on a nearby wall, "So I'm taking it you too are an item?"

"No I'm just the neighborhood whore dutiful arousing the masses." Leon grumbled teasing a lock of Cloud's hair.

The employee's brow rose at the comment, "He doesn't mean it." Cloud chuckled giving Leon a rarely used look of warning, who the other only grinned in response. It wasn't that Cloud was afraid to strike trouble with the behemoth, fighting was nothing to Cloud no matter the size or background he'd take anyone out. Tonight was suppose to be a special night, not one to cause trouble was all. "He's had a little too much to drink."

"You mean not enough! I haven't raped you yet Cloudy, I can't be that hammered." Bring one leg up to rest over Cloud's thighs Leon leaned over to lick the shell of his ear seductively, eyes watching the other man for any sign of disgust or arousal.

Volt only scoffed and looked to Kou who came in the middle of the act, drawings in hand finally finished and ready to go, almond eyes bulging at the sight. "Who says porn isn't free!"

*****

"So, where are we putting these?" Kou inquired to the two after their little sex tease. Leon slapped his right hip, while Cloud gestured to his left upper arm. Kou laughed out loud at the chosen spots causing the two clients to look on with confusion, "What's so funny?" Leon asked haughtily noting the reserved co worker hiding the smirk on his face.

"Haha! Ah, God, whew! Sorry, it's just that's so typical girl and boyfriend spots! It was almost clichéd gay!" Kou's howling came to abrupt stop when a booted foot found it's home deep within his gut. And who else's foot would it belong to, but none other than the pissed drunkard himself. "Laugh at that dick hole!" Cloud quickly grabbed Leon from behind pulling him from the victim to refrain from further trouble.

Kou coughed and spurted for a minuet before returning to small chuckles, "Ah, spunky little bitch. You may want to keep your eye on that one 'Cloudy'."

Leon shot forth for another good put down but efforts where revoked by his lover behind him. He whispered calming and soothing things in his ear until he ceased struggling. Blue eyes glared at the cocky artist, "Could we please get on with this?"

Kou only gleamed as he gestured for one of them to hop on the table Cloud walked forward deciding he'd be the first to perform the task before a tug to the shirt halted him. He turned to find Leon looking slightly distressed. "Wait! Cloud, can't we…get them done…together?" He looked around quick before whispering, "I don't want to hurt alone…"

"I told you it will only hurt a little." Kou put in as he prepared his station and self, applying a new set of gloves. Cloud ignored the comment, placing a comforting hand on his cheek, understanding perfectly that this was the whole reason for getting the other hammered. Leon hated pain. It was something he refused to go through. He gone through it for so long, for so many years alone and distressed before stumbling upon the blonde. Once Cloud met Leon he swore to him he'd never feel any form of discomfort again, and he had stayed true to his word thus far.

"I'm right here Leon. I'd never make you hurt alone." He gave a smile of reassurance that was greeted with a grin of uncertainty. Cloud turned to Kou.

"Is there any way we could get them done at the same time?"

Kou was about to reject the notion before he was cut off by the loud snap of silicon gloves on Volt's hands, "Sure. I just want to get this shit finished up so I can lock up."

"What! No, no no no! You can't duplicate my work!" Volt took one of Kou's stencils and motioned for Cloud to take a seat next to the table. "Uh, Hello? Volt, I work solo man-" Piercing stone blue eyes challenged Kou to bitch any further, he chose not to with a awkward scratch of the head.

*****

Cloud and Leon held hands as the needles where turned on and the tattoo stencils were pressed on to bare skin. Both looked at one another's for craftsmanship, which was truly impressive. Kou had a right to an ego crazed bastard, his work was damn good. The script he chose was still fancy but had a feel of age the way the edges of the letters did were not smoother but jagged and in the background of the names lay either griever or Fenir identical images.

"Whoa you did good Mou." Leon breathed fingertips lightly stroking Griever's stained image on his beloveds arm.

"The name's Kou. Thanks and don't touch! You may smear it!" He slapped the offending hand away from masterpiece.

Leon lay on his back once more looking to his lover for support as Kou dipped his needle in the ink. Cloud smiled and squeezed his hand as Volt did the same.

"Alright kiddies, let's do this."

As the needle pierced into Leon's flesh and drug and scratched in the shape of the 'C' in Cloud, a sharp gasp escaped Leon's lips. He tried so hard not to let the pain effect him, but it hurt. It hurt a lot more than other's led on. The needle was basically cutting him. Cutting him slowing, tearing flesh apart to be filled with an inking substance that was wiped away anyway. Leon's misty eyes looked his other, who was completely calm and collective as the other artist mimicked the act his blue eyes actually watching the needle work the torture on his skin, as though fascinated. He buried his face into his available arm to hide his deceiving eyes from his lover. He was so pathetic.

Kou looked up from his work to see the cowering Leon, "How ya holding up there sweetheart?" Cloud turned to the table in which lay the stoic man. "Leon?" There came no response. "Leon?" Still nothing. Concerned Cloud slightly nudged the other, noting that he wasn't breathing.

"Leon! Leon, talk to me babe. You okay? Breath baby breath!"

Slowly the arm that cover Leon's shame unveiled red eyes and a waterfall of tears as he sufferer let out a slow ragged breath of air.

The sight tore Cloud's heart to pieces. He had no clue the pain was that excruciating for the other. To him the tattoo was a dull vibrating pain, he assumed the same for Leon. Unable to reach out and kiss the ailing man Cloud could only stroke his face as a act of some sort of comfort.

"How long have the two of you been dating?" Kou broke in.

"About five years now." Cloud responded Eyes now never lifting from the hurting wreak beside him.

"Phew, five years and you still haven't slapped a ring on him yet?"

"W,we're n,not allowed to g,get m,married." Leon put in, voice cracking from the sobs he attempted to keep down.

Kou smiled finally happy to get some sort of verbal response from his client, "Why's that?"

Leon let out another heavy breath, "It's against the Law. No one has the balls to go through with it."

"Really? Did you try going out of country? I'm sure there's someone out there willing to put you two together." Volt joined in. Leon drew in a quick breath as the Kou scratched in the coloring of the actual print. When the pain subside slightly he continued, "Too expensive. Cloud's a deliver boy, for Christ sake and I work on computer for a living. It would be another ten years before we'd have nearly enough for even just one of us to travel."

Cloud squeezed Leon's hand, he new the topic of marriage always hurt a little inside, knowing they'd never be officially together. Only outcasts in a society were their mere hand holding was an act of evil. "We're have our own wedding. A close gathering, with friends."

Leon peeked from under his arm annoyed eyes staring at the other, "It's not the same Cloud. I don't want a small gathering, I want what every girl in the fucking country gets when they find their someone! I've had my someone for half a fucking decade and I'm denied to sign one measly piece of paper? Some sick fucks have twenty under aged wives but me changing my last name to Strife is something evil? Bullshit! Ow!"

Raging storm eyes glared at the man with the needle, Kou laughed nervously, "Er, my bad."

"Who's Squall?" Volt questioned as he dipped his needle in his ink, and effort to change the topic.

Cloud looked down at the work thus far, the guys were true to their word, they were damned good. Though half complete the name of his beloved was already projecting forth with the feel of a metallic ribbon highlighted in crimson ink.

"I'm Squall." Leon responded, flatly eyes back beneath his arm.

"I thought you said your name was Leon?" Kou asked.

"It is."

"………what?"

Leon sighed as he summed up his life as being a shitty pre existence under the name Squall, his birth name, so when he life came around when he met Cloud he changed his name to Leon in a way to start over, however Cloud seldom called Leon by his past name as a sort of pet name when they were in private.

Kou nodded his head slowing as he finished up Cloud's name in an icy blue finished. That sounded confusing as hell and more than needed complicated but the artist decided to leave it be rather than question it further.

*****

After another two hours in the parlor the alcohol completely drained from Leon's system, the pulsating headache came into play contradicting with the already tight hot pain he felt upon his sore hip as Kou finished up his tattoo. Hands still interlaced we're warm and slightly sweating from the heat they both radiated. With one last wipe of the cloth, Kou turned off his needle and grinned at his work.

"Alright Princess, your finished."

Tired, sore and hung-over Leon grumbled incoherent words and arose from the bench looking at his forever scarred skin. Cloud now finished as well leaned over to look at the other's hip, grinning at his official possession he had over the other. His name coated in an mystical blue color the tail from his cursive 'd' wrapping around the metallic Griever symbol faded into the background.

Leon looked at his own memorabilia on his lovers bicep fingertips petting the sensitive image softly. Squall painted in bright crimson, the replica Fenir stained forever on the pale creamy skin, deep shadows wrapping around the cotours of the lines giving it the realistic lifelike effect.

"Didn't I say don't touch it! Jeez, it's been a long night I honestly don't want to be here for another two hours fixing it up."

The couple looked up to find Kou with a camera as he returned their respective jewelry items, a bag slung over his shoulder Volt stood beside him.

"You guys are amazing." Leon breathed standing on stiff legs.

The two employees looked at one another a silent 'Yeah we know' was exchanged between the two. "Yeah, we try. How bout a picture, huh? I like to have all my works on record before I send them off into the world!"

The two lovers posed together for the shot, Leon hip facing toward the camera while Cloud's bicep in the direction while they held each other in affection. When two pictures were taken Cloud retrieved his wallet, as Volt proceeded to bandaged the two scarred skin. "So how much is this gonna cost me?"

Kou waved him off, "Forget it. This one's on me."

Leon looked to Cloud in shock, "A,are you sure? Axel told us this would cost around 500 altogether."

Kou shook his head as he ushered the customers toward the door, as Volt began turning off the lights. "Forget it. Pocketed it and save up for that dream wedding of yours."

Leon smiled at the prevy man, the statement melting his heart, "Thank you Kou."

"Thank you for finally getting my name right."

xxxXXXXxxx

CS: Well prt one's done. I honestly am not too thrilled about this part but I assure you the second is something to keep your eyes out for :3 Read and Review Thanx!


	2. Permanent

Disclaimer: I in know way own Kingdom Hearts or the Final Fantasy characters in any way shape or form. This is merely fan entertainment. Non profitable.

FOREVER PERMANENT: PRT 2

It was another slow day in the tattoo parlor. No customers had come for business let alone just pop in to take a peek see. Kou sat in his leather throne feet elevated up on his disorganized desk of havoc as Volt sorted through the mail. The burnet yawned, "So fucking boring yo. I hate Mondays."

"Hph." The blonde at the door harrumphed in response. His associate looked his way, "What's the good word?"

He watched at Volt finished reading a letter before handing it over to the artist, "What's this?"

He turned the envelope over to see two familiar names highlighted in gold printing. "Heh. What do you know, ole Cloudy and Squall…Strife?"

Slightly surprised to see the two men's names conjoint in as one he quickly turned to the letter and read:

_Dear Kou and Volt, _

_I'd be surprised if you remember me. Then again, I was rather wasted so I don't think it was that hard to forget me. But it's me Leon Leonhart, or rather Leon Strife. Yes that's right it happened. Me and Cloud are legally and official wedded as of February 8__th__. A dream come true when Cloud was promoted from a delivery boy on odd jobs to a body guard for a very prestigious businessman over in Midgar. The salary was ten times more than we made in a year! So much so, Cloud actually proposed to me on our sixth anniversary. But knowing the two of you wouldn't be interested in the details…well, not Volt anyway. I'm sure your wondering why I'm writing to you and telling all this information on our personal lives, I may self am not sure either…but I felt it needed to be known. _

_Thanks Again, _

_Leon & Cloud Strife_

"He sure likes to write Strife after everything huh?" Kou scoffed as he went to place the letter back into the envelope but found another surprise imbedded.

Kou grinned at the photo in his hand and motioned for his partner to take a look. The picture showed the happy couple at their wedding, both in expensive looking suits one of ivory *Leon* the other of ebony *Cloud*. In the identical pose they did when they got their first spiritual bindings. "So they finally tied the knot. Heh, good for them. A shame though, I guess Squall's ass is officially off limits."

Volt rolled his eyes taking the picture with him, "Sick fuck."

Cloud walked into the home after another long day of watching over Rufus Shrina. He still didn't understand fully why he needed another bodyguard when his brigades of Turk operatives to take care of him, not too mention why he chose an everyday delivery boy at that, even if he once was a SOLIDER, it had been a long time since he fought anyone professionally.

He sighed, he didn't mind in the least. The bills were being paid and Leon didn't have to work any more with all the extra income, not too mention their biggest dream was finally accomplished.

He walked into the shared bedroom to find his one and only lounging upon the bed completely nude waiting for him. The light's were dimmed and music was playing softly as Cloud began to undress himself to copy his other. "Welcome home, Cloud." Leon whispered softly.

The blonde smiled as he kissed his beloved's lips passionately as hands caressed one another's body. Leon leaned on his back opening his bare legs for his husband to take his rightful spot in-between them. As the two's hands roamed the smooth skin of one another's each found the other's permanently scarred skin. Leon's beautiful name embedded within the flesh of his beloved's bicep. He replaced his trailing fingers with his talented tongue tracing his name. _S-Q-U-A-L-L…_Cloud groaned at the interaction between his warm tongue and his cool skin. Abandoning the arm and going to more heated spot down below, past his peck, beneath his belly button. Right…behind his…

"Leon!"

The burnet stopped in action pink tongue still poked out slightly as he looked up slightly confused, "What?"

Cloud let out a small breath smiling before catching that adorable tongue between his teeth nipping it playful before sucking it into his own mouth. Leon let out a low moan as he found himself on his back, Cloud taking over the lead role now he left his other's mouth hand finding and gripping his girth instead. He grinned as the burnet arch and gasped at the firm hold before bending down and whispering into his ear, "I want to take it slow tonight…"

Leon gave a throaty "Cloud…" before being taken again into a sweet torturous kiss.

Lips were entangled, lengths were captured and love was made sweetly and swiftly by the happy couple. Cloud took Leon for a ride into sweet ecstasy as he rocked his body and shook the bed for yet another night. The two sweated and sang out in octaves only they knew one another could reach, as white sin erupted inside and out the mass of bodies. As the two lay tired and spent after their love session, Cloud couldn't help but notice Leon's essence splattered against his name across his bony hip. He gave his tired partner a small smile as he leaned low and traced his name with a talent tongue, "Cloud…" Leon let out at the sensitive contact made on his skin.

"You're mine forever…this proves it," He sat back up once again, taking Leon's ringed hand, "and this." He gentle kissed the gold band. "Both are spiritual representation that will follow us to the grave as proof that we love each other." Leon smiled at Cloud's rare poetic side he seldom showed, "Mr. Strife, what's this all of sudden?" Cloud shrugged, "I don't know I guess I'm glad to know what we have is permanent you know? We wouldn't have gone through it, any of it, if we weren't sure we weren't going to be together forever. It's like were bonded. Like our love is forever permanent, or something." Leon chuckled and kissed the blonde's lips, "Forever permanent, huh? Though the philosophy was beautifully down, I'm afraid Professor Strife that's not correct English. It's a bit redundant isn't?"

"Oh, so now _your gonna school me, huh?" Cloud leaned in licking his husband's lips hungrily. "Class is in session, hun. Take your seat please." Leon purred as he allowed _his blonde lover to mount him again for the second time that night.

FOREVER PERMANENT: PRT 2: END

XXXXXXXX

AS: Okay, so I was tired seeing this unfinished in my documents folder on the computer and since I wasn't doing something special I decided to finish it :D I'm sorry there was no deeply yaoi, you all must hate me now but I hoped you like it. Then again if you didn't and want to spam up my email with your hate mail I don't care about either. So…yeah. Thanx for reading :3


End file.
